Angel Of Mine
by CelestialAngel229
Summary: Lucian wants to tell Aaron how he feels. Can an unexpected visit from Aaron's big sister help Lucian?


A/N: I was listening to Angel of Mine by Evanescence, and suddenly had an idea. My first attempt at EliteUnderShipping. Hope you all enjoy it. Contains fluff.

Disclaimer: (Looks at Disclaimer) I thought it was rather obvious that I, CelestialAngel229, do not in fact own Pokemon. Meh (shrugs), in case it wasn't obvious, I do not own Pokemon. I do own my OC Shadow.

Shadow: You do not own me

CelestialAngel229: Yes I do. If I hadn't made you, this story would never have been written.

Shadow :….( huffs) I suppose your right.

CelestialAngel229: Of course I'm right. I'm the author.

**Rated T**: Contains romance

**Angel of Mine**

Lucian had never been so devastated. He was about to tell Aaron that he loved him, when he heard the Bug Master talking to someone on the video phone. He stopped just outside the door, listening. "Shay, when are you coming to see me?", Aaron said. "I don't honestly know sweetie. I'm really busy.", a female voice said. It sounded so beautiful, but also vaguely like the voice of a song he'd heard once. "Aw come on! Your never around anymore!", he said, sounding upset. "I'm sorry honey. I don't know when I can take time off. As soon as I have time off, I'll come see you, alright?", she said. "I guess so. I just miss you so much", he said, sounding like he was going to cry . "I miss you too. I'll talk to you later. I love you". "I love you too Shay. Be careful", he said, turning off the videophone. Lucian turned and was going to walk away when Aaron came out and saw him. "Hey Lucian, what's up?", he asked. "Oh..nothing. Just walking. I better go see if Bertha needs help with making dinner", he said, quickly walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~

"Hey Lucian", Aaron asked, nibbling on his S'mores pop tart at the breakfast table. Lucian looked up. "Yes Aaron?" he asked. "I-", "Hope I'm not interrupting, but I hear there's a very impatient Bug Master who's simply DYING to see me", a sweet, seductive voice said from the doorway. Said Bug Master jumped up and tackled the stranger to the floor, squealing in delight. "You came! You came! You came!" he said, hugging the stranger. The stranger laughed, hugging Aaron. "Of course I did Bug." she said, sitting up, wincing. "What's wrong Shay?" "Nothing sweety. These last few tours have been a bit rough, that's all. I'm fine", she said, getting up slowly.

"Oh, right! Shay, this is Bertha…." "Pleasure to meet you deary", the ground user said. "Pleasures all mine", she replied, smiling warmly. "That's Flint", Aaron said, pointing to the sleeping Fire Master. "Afro man", she said, earning a giggle from everyone. "That's Cynthia, the champion", he said. The stranger bowed. "I'm honored to meet you", she said. "Likewise", Cynthia said. "And this, Shay, Is Lucian", he said, gesturing to the Psychic Master. "Charmed", he said, going back to his book. Everyone gapped at him. He was always the most polite Elitist, no matter who he was talking to. "A-anyways….Everyone, this is Shadow….My big sister", he said. Lucian looked up. *I'm in soooo much trouble*, he thought to himself.

He knew just how protective siblings can be of each other, especially if their younger. He thought of his younger brother Will, all the way in the Johto / Kanto League. The Psychic Master's purple eyes met with bright, Nordic-blue ones. Everyone quickly found other things to do, leaving Shadow and Lucian alone. Shadow got a cup of coffee and sat down, each movement carefully calculated to prevent any pain. She took a small sip, her icy eyes never once breaking contact. "I…Uh….Well…", Lucian stammered, the book trembling in his hands. She stared at him for a few more moments, before giving him a gentle, easy smile.

"Apparently I've yet to lose that rather unwanted quality", she said softly. "What?" "Nothing", she said, digging into her pack and pulling out a simple black mask like his brother's. "You're a…", Lucian whispered. She put the mask on, hiding most of her eyes. "I'm the Masked Magician Raven. I did not ask for my life in my younger years.", she said sadly. Lucian idly wondered if she knew his brother.. "Ah yes….I do remember him. Sweet little boy. We were quite close then, before we got sent out. Perhaps I'll go see him after I'm done helping you with your problem", she said. "I don't have a problem", Lucian said.

"You're in love with my little brother. I was born at night, but it wasn't last night." , she said. Lucian's face turned several different shades of pink, as he looked down and away. She placed her hand on his. "Don't worry, I know how oblivious Bug..I mean Aaron, can be. I'm going to help you", she said. She pulled her hand away, returning it to her coffee cup. She took another sip. "Mmmmm….This is some of the best coffee I've ever had", she said. Aaron came bounding in. "Shay", he said. "Yes Aaron?", she said. "You wanna help me train?", he said. She looked at Lucian, a smirk crossing her face.

"Actually, I was about to challenge Lucian here to a friendly little battle", she said. "Oh….can I watch?", he said. "Of course", she said, getting up, then grabbing the back of her chair, squeezing her eyes shut. "Shay!", Aaron cried, concern for his sister flooding his voice. "I-I'm fine. Aaron, why don't you take my place and battle Lucian. I'll let you use my pokemon.", she said. His grass-green eyes widened. "R-really?", he said. She took out 6 pokeballs, handing them to Aaron. "Really. Here", she said, pressing them into his shaking hands. "Thanks! Let's go Lucian!", he said, running out. Lucian got up, then looked at Shadow. He took her arm, helping her out to the sidelines of the battle field.

Shadow pulled out a pokeball, releasing the pokemon inside. "Chandelure", it said, hovering next to it's trainer. "Let the battle begin!", she said. "Let's go Espeon!", Lucian said, letting out the Sunlight Pokemon. "I choose you!", Aaron said, tossing out a pokeball. "Liepard", it said, looking at the Espeon with disdain. "What pokemon is that?", Lucian said. "That is a Liepard. A dark-type pokemon from the Unova region, and one of my most prized pokemon", Shadow said. "Espeon, use Signal Beam", Lucian commanded. "Quick, dodge and use Night Slash Liepard!", Aaron said.

The Devious Pokemon neatly avoided the super-effective move, letting loose a devastating Night Slash. "Signal Beam again Espeon!", Lucian said. Espeon managed to hit Liepard. "Liepard, use Night Slash!", Aaron yelled. "Espeon, use Signal Beam again!" The two moves hit their targets, KOing the two pokemon. "Espeon and Liepard are unable to battle", Shadow said. "Let's go Gallade!", Lucian said, sending out his beloved Gallade. "Let's go!", Aaron said, releasing his next pokemon. "Cofagrigus", it said. Lucian backed up a step. "Cofa,fa,fa,fa", it cackled in an evil way. "What is that!", Lucian squeaked. "That's Cofagrigus, a Ghost-type", Shadow said. "Gallade, use Brick Break!", the Psychic master commanded. Cofagrigus sadly fell, leaving Lucian as the victor in that round. "I choose you!", Aaron said, releasing the next pokemon in his team, "Golurk", the huge Golem pokemon said. Golurk and Gallade both fell. "Let's go Grumpig!", Lucian said. "I choose you", Aaron said. "Krookodile!", the pokemon said. Again, both pokemon fell.

"It's up to you Swalot!", Lucian said. Swalot defeated Bisharp, Jellicent, and Scrafty. "The winner is Lucian", Shadow said. "I guess I have a long way to go before I'm perfect, like your pokemon Shay", he said sadly, returning his sister's pokemon. "Your already perfect to me", Lucian said, striding over. He pulled the stunned Bug Master close, then softly kissed him. Aaron closed his eyes, melting into the Psychic master's arms. Shadow smiled, quietly leaving the two alone.

~~~~~~~~~~A few weeks later~~~~~~~~~~`

"Awwww, are you sure you have to leave?", Aaron said. "Yeah. I'm going to take some vacation time and go explore Johto and Kanto a bit. Maybe visit an old friend. I have something for both of you", she said, handing a pokeball to Aaron and Lucian. Aaron opened his. "Sewaddle", it said. "Awwww! It's so cute", he said. Lucian opened his next. "Solosis", it said. "Awwww. It looks so squishy and cute", he said. "Take good care of them", she said, calling out her own pokemon. "Braviary!", the Valiant Pokemon cried. She climbed on, gave them all a small salute, then took off, leaving the two love birds. "You're my angel Aaron", Lucian said, kissing his new boyfriend sweetly. Aaron sighed in happiness, hugging Lucian. "You're my angel too Lucian", he said.

A/N: Flames will be used to keep my Chandelure's flames bright and hot. Read and review please. Sequel: Moonlight Shadow.

Shadow: Oh for the love of Arceus, you're putting me in ANOTHER fanfic?

CelestialAngel229: Yes I am. You get to meet Will and fun times will be had by all.

Shadow: Ooooo, in that case, write away, my friend, and hurry up.

CelestialAngel229: Don't be so pushy woman, these things don't write themselves you know.

Shadow: (mutters unintelligibly)


End file.
